


The Crumbling Castle

by Sanorace



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dream Sex, Lucid Dreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanorace/pseuds/Sanorace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vetinari has a dream in which he must confront his greatest fears: weakness, unfettered emotion, and the inability to say no to Samuel Vimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crumbling Castle

Vetinari strolled aimlessly down the cobbled streets. The city was deserted and fog swirled out of the alleyways. In his dream the colors were muted and the air was stale. He spotted a man sitting on the bottom step in front of the opera house. As he drew near, he recognized Commander Vimes.

“What do you fear?” Vimes asked.

It was a question that the real Vimes would never ask, and one that would never get a straight answer, but tonight it was only a dream and if he could not be honest with himself then who could he be honest with?

“I fear helplessness,” answered Vetinari flatly. There was no reason to lie. “I fear having no control and not being able to do anything about it, but what scares me the most is having someone see me that way. I’ve lived my life with the fear of someone reaching into my heart and doing what they please, of giving another person my complete trust, power over my mind and body.”

“You’re saying you fear intimacy?” Vimes asked.

“You could say that.”

“But if you’ve never let anyone close to you, then you’re a…”

“Yes,” said Vetinari with an edge to his voice. It was not something he was proud to admit especially to the face of Samuel Vimes.

“But, Lady Margolatta, surely she…”

“No one, not even her.”

Vetinari took a long breath and touched his forehead. His eyes glossed over as if he were dead. A dream, it was only a dream and if he couldn’t let go in a dream when could he?

“Sir?”

“Sam, I want to give you that power over me. I want you to have the chance to manipulate me in payment for all the times I’ve used you. I want you to show me how much you hate me and take back what is yours, those things I should never have stolen from you. You can do whatever you like.”

“Then you’re asking me to take advantage of your fears? What am I supposed to do rape you?”

Vetinari grimaced and didn’t answer. He lay back on the ground and let his body go limp. He placed a hand on his own heart. The dull fabric melted away. He took a calming breath and pushed his hand though his skin as if it were made of water. When he took it out again he was holding a fist full of tiny stones, pieces of a castle in ruins. Sam stared at them in disbelief. He watched Vetinari dig deeper and retrieve even more stones. In each handful there were other remnants of a fortress: gates, bars, arms, and armor. Vimes kneeled down next to him. He took hold of Vetinari’s shaking hand and moved it aside. He touched the liquid skin and felt it harden. The Patrician’s whole body was trembling.

“You said I could do what I want,” said Vimes. “You said you wouldn’t stop me.”

Vetinari balled his fists and allowed Vimes to dip into his skin. He shuddered at the invasive touch, but kept it open for him. He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared himself for the agony that was sure to follow. In his dreams he couldn’t suppress his emotions and the fear raced through him.

Vimes moved slowly through the unearthly liquid. He could feel areas of density where bones would normally be. It was disgusting and enticing at the same time. His fingers found the barrier surrounding his heart.

Vetinari gasped and clutched the ground below him. What had once been stone cobbles had reformed into what looked like gray grass. He dug his nails into the dirt. 

“What happened there?” asked Vimes.

Vetinari steadied his breathing and opened his eyes, still not looking at Sam.

“I was surprised that’s all. I thought it would hurt.”

“Did it?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

Vetinari paused and closed his eyes again but with less force this time.

“It did not hurt, but I am uncertain how to describe it.”

“It must have been seriously bizarre if even you can't describe it.”

Vimes wrapped his fingers around what felt like the remains of a battlement and started to raise them to the water’s surface. Vetinari frowned and grunted.

“It feels like… you just replaced those rocks with cold tapioca.”

Vimes sniggered.

“You are the one who asked what it felt like.” Vetinari stared at him coldly.

Vimes examined the pieces of wall in his hand and sat back. “They really do look just like stone blocks.”

He turned one over with his finger. There were even remnants of a tiny vine that had grown on it. Vetinari remained still and didn’t protest. Vimes put them down carefully beside him and dropped his hand into the Patrician’s chest again.

“That’s odd. The water isn’t pushing back at all anymore.” Sam said as he grasped another piece of the fortress.

“That is because I have declared it a law. I can’t take it back.”

“A law in a dream?”

Vimes carefully loosened a tower in hopes that he could bring it up in one piece.

“Yes, once I allow something to become a law, I have no way of changing it until I wake up. Each time I let you do something to me, I cannot stop you from doing it again.”

“So that’s where the complete trust comes in. I was wondering about that.”

Vimes slid his finger into a portcullis and winced. He pulled out his hand. There was a tiny cut where an iron gate had nicked him. Vetinari grinned but said nothing. Sam continued to pry the castle apart, carefully saving every piece.

“Why are you piling them together like that?” asked Vetinari.

Vimes shrugged and groped for a loose wall. One in back flaked off easily.

“No reason. I just want to know what it looks like.”

Vetinari looked at Vimes blankly, but said nothing. Sam felt around the little stone fortress and poked into an empty space. They both screamed simultaneously and Vimes yanked his hand out.

“What the hell was that?” Sam shouted.

Vetinari didn’t answer. He was too busy choking and gasping for air. Vimes pulled him up and smacked him on the back. He coughed up a cornerstone. He held on to Vimes for a minute as he caught his breath then lay back down still breathing heavily.

“What did you do?” Vetinari asked accusingly.

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Then why did you scream?”

“Because something moved in there.”

“What was it?” asked Vetinari with a touch of genuine curiosity.

“I don’t know. It felt like tapioca pudding. Why did you scream?”

Vetinari glared resolutely at Vimes.

“It was nothing. I simply shouted because you did.”

Vimes gave him a skeptical look. “Okay, if it was nothing, then I’ll just try it again.”

Vetinari made a noise like someone trying to stifle a hiccup as Vimes dunk his hand into his chest again. He felt around but he couldn’t find where the pudding was. He pulled off a section of the castle instead. Vetinari held his breath until the piece came out. Vimes placed the stone wall with the others and went in again. 

“You’re shivering.”

“I am not.” Vetinari lied.

Vimes slowly peeled off a tower and set it aside. 

“Do you have the hiccups?”

Vetinari swallowed and gripped the ground as Vimes reached for another piece of wall. He screamed again but quickly caught himself and cut it short. His breathing was staggered.

“Tell me what that was,” said Sam. His hand hovered over the broken rubble and crumbling stone walls. “Tell me, or I’ll do it again.”

Vimes moved his fingers closer. Vetinari clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from whimpering.

“Tell me. It hurts doesn’t it?”

Vetinari cursed his inability to hide his emotions here. He moved his arm protectively over his heart, but quickly pulled it away.

“It’s a law isn’t it? You can’t stop me from doing it again.” Sam touched Vetinari’s cheek gently and waited for his shuddering breaths to even out. “Tell me.”

Vetinari steadied himself and forced his body to relax. He looked perfectly calm and composed, but the quaver in his voice betrayed him.

“It burns. Each time you do that it feels like you have filled my chest with live coals.”

Vimes smiled faintly and dipped his hand into Vetinari’s chest. He stopped before touching the ruins of the castle and checked beside him. According to the pieces that he had already taken out, there should be an area in the back that was still mostly intact. He moved his hand carefully and inched it closer. Vetinari’s body tensed. His arm pressed uselessly on the air, blocked by the laws he had willingly set. Vimes’ fingers made contact with the wall. Vetinari made a small sound that his mindscape wouldn’t let him suppress. Sam kept one part of his hand on the stones he had found and gingerly reached out to find another piece, then another. He slowly unfolded his hand touching only the parts of the walls left standing. He fanned out his fingers. Suddenly he missed and Havelock squeaked like someone letting a tiny bit of air out of the neck of a balloon. 

“Sorry.”

Vetinari’s face was strained with the effort of keeping it blank. Vimes could tell he was frightened beyond terror.

Gingerly, Sam cupped Vetinari’s heart in his hand, not touching it directly. He didn’t move. He watched Vetinari’s face.

“Are you afraid?” he asked.

Vetinari narrowed his eyes and didn’t answer. Vimes kept his hand still and tried to etch the sensation into his memory. He recorded every detail about the moment, from the gray stone grass to the light pressure of Vetinari’s liquid ribs on his wrist. He was struck by how completely insane this whole thing was. He fought the urge to withdraw his hand and wipe it on his shirt.

“Are you just going to stop there?” said Vetinari. “Is this the extent of your revenge? I know you hate me more than this.”

Vimes let one of his fingers slip and held it there until Vetinari could no longer stop himself from screaming. He removed the pressure and rested it on the stone wall again.

“You think I’m just doing this because I hate you?”

Vetinari kept his mouth shut for two whole minutes before he could look at Vimes again. He still didn’t say anything. Vimes moved one of his fingers down the length of a wall to the threshold. Vetinari stayed quiet as Sam followed the edge of the remaining stone walls, carefully mapping out the locations in his head. He could feel the eerie chill radiating from the inside.

“Why are you doing this then?” asked Vetinari. His voice was only a quivering whisper.

Vimes waited until he had found every section of Vetinari’s ruined fortress before he answered.

“I don’t know yet, but I want to know. I want to understand why you’ve asked me to do this.” He grinned. “I also want to know how the castle turns out.”

Vetinari’s expression softened and a loose stone dropped into Vimes’ hand. He moved so he could put the stone with the others, but when he let go of the castle, the walls stuck to his hand. They flaked off so easily and attached to him like magnets. He took his hand out and let the chunks of wall land next to the other pieces of the castle.

“You made a new law didn’t you? They will all come off like that now.”

Vetinari didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. Sam retrieved the last of the stones and placed his hand on top of the water, barely touching it. The surface tension made the liquid cling momentarily to his fingers in a fleeting sensation of reluctance.

“It really does act like water.”

Sam lay down beside Havelock. He could feel him shivering. The subtle vibration caused ripples to form in the pool over his heart. Sam propped his wrist on the edge of the water and slowly slipped his hand under the surface. Havelock shut his eyes and held them tight as Sam made his way towards his unprotected heart. He panicked and tried to stop him but the laws held him back. His body shuddered uncontrollably and his breath came out in condensed sobs.

“No! Please! I can’t…”

Havelock reached out with one arm and grasped Vimes’ shirt. He pulled him closer, afraid of what was happening, yet more afraid to be alone during it. Sam curved his body so that his head could touch Vetinari’s shoulder. His hand surrounded Havelock’s heart but he kept his distance. He could feel the coolness on his skin and ever so gently cradled it in his palm.

Havelock cried out and roughly pulled Vimes closer to him. Sam lost contact and pulled his hand away. Havelock clung to him desperately. His shoulders shook as he sobbed. Vimes moved into a position that would allow Vetinari to wrap both his arms around him while maintaining as many points of contact as he could. 

Sam held Havelock tenderly and let him cry.

“Tell me what it felt like.”

“The heat, it was like I was melting. I couldn’t think about anything. I forgot where I was. My whole body was burning.”

Sam moved one of his hands to Vetinari’s chest. Havelock tried to move underneath Vimes so that he couldn’t reach but the laws stopped him. Sam went inside him again. Havelock tried to push him away but it didn’t have any effect. He gripped Vimes’ clothes and readied himself.

The touch sent searing heat all through his body. He couldn’t think but he was too scared to let go. His heart whispered an order and his body followed. He kissed Sam’s mouth.

Vimes moved his hand away. Havelock stopped and lay back with wide eyes.

“Did I… I didn’t…” muttered Vetinari.

“You did,” said Sam. “And now I can’t stop you from doing it again. It’s become a law.”

“But the laws do not apply to you!”

“They do if I say they do.”

“You mean you would just let me kiss you again even though this world is not forcing you do so?”

Vimes didn’t answer. He gently closed his hand around Vetinari’s heart and kissed him back. The fire blinded Havelock. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue along Vimes’ lower lip. Sam moved his tongue to meet him and passed through deepening the kiss. Havelock returned with similar passion. He pulled Vimes’ head forward to increase the contact. He rolled his tongue under Sam’s and pulled his body closer. The kiss broke and they both pulled apart panting. Sam let go of Vetinari’s heart and saw his eyes go fearful again. They lay there, no sound but they’re gasping breaths. Havelock turned his head away and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I didn’t mean…”

“Like hell you didn’t mean that! You kissed me like a remora!”

Havelock put a hand over his mouth and shook his head.

“I didn’t,” his voice was muffled.

Vimes leaned down and kissed Vetinari’s ear. He gasped.

“I want you to do it again. This time without me touching your heart.”

“You can’t ask me to do that. I can’t.”

“Can’t you?”

Sam waited until Havelock had the courage to open his eyes and look at him.

“Would you really let me?”

“Even with your itchy beard.”

Vetinari frowned. He lifted his head up slowly and touched his lips ever so slightly to Vimes’. He quickly withdrew and put on a blank face, but Vimes could still see the terror in his eyes.

“You’re afraid of me?”

“No.”

Vimes kissed his cheek and left his lips hovering just a fraction above Vetinari’s skin. He only had to move his lips in order to kiss him again, lightly and tenderly. Havelock’s breath caught with each one.

“I… I am not afraid of you.”

Sam moved down to Havelock’s jawline and kissed him gently. 

“Ah. I…”

Sam gave him a string of light kisses all the way down to his chin then hovered over Havelock’s lips waiting. Sam could feel his panicked breathing and his fingers digging into his back. It was hypnotic how much power he held over a man who sought to manipulate him every day, but still he waited. He wanted Vetinari to kiss him of his own free will. It was frustrating to stop himself from giving his heart a tiny touch so he would cross the anxious space between them.

“You—“

The movement of his voice brushed their lips together only for a tiny second. Sam’s resolve shattered. He pulled Vetinari’s head towards him and grabbed his upper lip hungrily. Havelock gasped but couldn’t move away. Sam switched to his lower lip and gently prodded with his tongue pleading for entry. Havelock trembled and tried to wiggle out of Sam’s arms.

“No, wait… I can’t.”

Sam pulled back so he could see Vetinari’s face. He had never seen him look so frightened.

“You’re afraid of me. You regret making those rules. If you wake up now this will all end.”

Vetinari didn’t look him in the eye so Vimes let go of him.

“No!” said Havelock gripping him tightly and pulling him back down. “No… I don’t want…”

“What do you want then?” asked Sam running a finger through his black hair.

“I want… The problem is that I know what my body wants but I can’t just let myself do that.”

“Why not?”

It was the wrong sort of question to ask. Vetinari’s ice blue eyes flashed like moonlight on a dagger. In one fluid motion he rolled, forced Vimes onto his back, pinned him, grabbed both his wrists, pushed them down above his head, and gripped his neck with his other hand choking him.

“That is why not.”

Vimes didn’t say anything. Vetinari took his hand of his neck. Sam gulped for air. 

“I’m sorry,” Havelock said.

Vimes bucked his hips and brought up an elbow to meet Vetinari’s nose then rolled him over, held him down, and gave him a loving kiss that tasted of blood. Sam let go and wiped the blood off of Vetinari’s thin mustache. The wound had already healed.

“You’re invulnerable here. You will always have the advantage over me if you just let your body act. You could seriously hurt me with that kind of edge.” He kissed his ear and whispered. “There aught to be a law. Make a new one. Take away your invulnerability.”

“Then you could kill me.”

“It’s a dream. You won't die. Anyway, I’ve always wanted to know what it would be like to face you in a fair fight. Even the odds. Give me a chance to win. Not just your normal illusion of hope, but a real option of defeating you. Only then will your assassin skills not matter. Only then will you be able to be free. Don’t underestimate me though. Just take away your invulnerability. I don’t want to beat you because you held back.”

Vetinari closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. Vimes smiled and kissed his eyelids.

“Make sure this is fair, Havelock. No weapons, no tricks.”

“I do not carry weapons, Vimes.”

“I sincerely don’t believe you. You’ll have to prove it. Show me there’s nothing up your sleeve,” said Vimes.

Vetinari touched his sleeves and the fabric flaked away like ashes.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Vetinari raised an eyebrow and drew his fingers over Vimes’ shirt dissolving it into a soft mist. Vimes rolled his eyes and unbuttoned Havelock’s newly tailored vest. Vetinari grabbed his wrist. Sam defiantly slipped his other hand under the eerie water above his heart. Havelock let go, knowing he could do nothing to stop him. He felt a kiss on his bare chest and winced.

“That couldn’t possibly have hurt,” said Sam. “You went overboard with the handicap didn’t you?”

“No,” said Havelock “it is only an old wound. It’s a little sensitive.”

“You shouldn’t have said that.”

He kissed the puckered skin of the scar and licked it from end to end. Havelock shivered as he drew breath. Vimes wrapped his hand around his heart.

“No, not right now!”

Sam did it anyway and was pleasantly surprised when Vetinari arched his back and grabbed his butt. He felt an oddly free feeling on his legs and let go of Havelock’s heart. He looked down just in time to watch the remnants of his pants float away. He didn’t realize how tight they had gotten until they were gone. He blushed.

“That was a dirty trick.” Vimes said.

“So is yours.”

He glared at Vimes’ hand until he pulled it out.

“Now this is unfair,” said Sam. “You still have your trousers on. You might even have an illegal weapon hidden there.”

“Life isn’t fair, Commander Vimes.”

The Patrician gave him a stern look that clearly delineated a boundary. Vimes smirked and leaned forward trailing his fingers up his sides.

“Don’t worry. I was just teasing you. I wouldn’t have made you do that anyway. I do have one advantage over you that you can’t take away.” He closed his lips around one of Vetinari’s nipples. “I’ve done this before.”

Sam licked his nipple in slow spirals. He sucked on the tip and blew on it. The cold caused Havelock’s nipple to contract and harden. He shivered and clutched Sam’s waist.

“You say this is my chance to get back at you. For such an evil man, I’ve been much too kind.”

Vimes twisted his fingers around the other nipple tracing circles but deliberately avoiding the very center. He touched it so softly that the sensitive skin didn’t pucker. He could tell that Vetinari was waiting for him to attack. He didn’t allow him to assume anything. An attack is more effective when the victim doesn’t expect it. It’s the threat that keeps them on edge. Vimes moved his hand away from the nipple and up to his neck.

The skin there was soft and smooth. Sam planted a kiss on the center point between his collarbones and worked his way up. He slid a hand to the back of Vetinari’s neck and pulled up to expose more skin on the underside of his chin. He gave him a quick line of kisses skipped over the goatee and hovered just above Havelock’s lips.

“Kiss me.”

Vetinari turned his head away and pulled his arms close to his body.

“I cannot.”

“Yes, you can. You always do whatever you want. And now we’re even, right?”

“No, it’s not like that. I can’t because…”

Havelock didn’t give an explanation. Sam’s eyes softened. He touched Havelock gingerly on the chin just below his bottom lip.

“Then what if I kissed you a different way?”

Havelock suddenly looked afraid. He wasn’t sure if he liked normal kisses let alone any new kinds. Sam smiled and moved his lips to Havelock’s chin. He slowly lowered his head until just his eyelashes brushed against Havelock’s mouth.

“What’s that?”

“Oh it’s just a butterfly kiss,” said Sam. “My mother used to give me them when I was small. And now there is a kiss that even you could do without fear.”

“I’m not a child, Vimes.” Vetinari said irritated.

“Prove it. Kiss me properly then.”

Vetinari reached his hand up and stroked the side of Vimes’ chin. Sam leaned slightly into the curve of his palm and moved closer. Havelock pulled his face down but stopped just an inch away.

“Don’t move.”

“Why?”

“Just please stay still for a while.”

“Fine.”

Havelock tentatively touched his lips to Sam’s. He reacted with a much stronger kiss of his own.

“I told you not to move!” Vetinari protested.

“Sorry it’s harder than it looks.”

Havelock continued to test every surface of Sam’s lips with his mouth. He worked slowly and methodically, double checking to make sure the texture was the same. Sam whined and parted his lips.

“No you can’t move. I’m not done yet.”

Havelock licked the inside of Sam’s lips and touched his tongue to his teeth counting and prodding before slipping inside. Sam strained with the effort of staying still and not ravaging Havelock’s mouth. He tasted Sam’s tongue. It twitched and instinctively tried to capture him. Sam held it back remarkably until Havelock pulled away.

“Can I kiss you now?”

Havelock didn’t answer with words. He pulled Sam down and pressed their lips together fully. He didn’t have time to open his mouth before Sam forced his way through eagerly mapping out every nook and cranny with his tongue. Havelock curved past and pushed deep into Sam’s mouth exploring the new flavors and sensations. Sam slipped his hands under Havelock’s shoulders and neck to raise his head and pull him close. He felt the other man’s arms lock around his shoulders as Sam pulled him up into a sitting position. They parted gasping. Sam’s bare crotch rubbed against Havelock’s smooth stomach.

“You are… you are definitely not a child,” said Sam beaming.

“Neither are you by the feel of it.”

“I should probably get up then,” said Sam dismissively. “I bet that was the first time you’ve ever kissed someone like that.”

“You can stay.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” said Sam kindly. “I trust you and I love you, but look at yourself. You’re shaking like a leaf. You can't possibly want me to go any further.”

“It’s not like I have much choice. You’re hard as a rock.”

“Yes I am and I would really enjoy tearing you up. Now if you would let me go, I can have a very fulfilling wank out of view.”

“Men can’t just get up and leave.”

“Men can’t manipulate whole countries into doing their bidding on a regular basis.”

Vetinari reluctantly let go of him but as Vimes moved to stand up, Havelock put his hand out to touch him. Vimes swiftly grabbed Havelock’s wrist before he could reach.

“You will not touch me there,” he growled. “Did you ever think that I might have a personal reason not to have sex with you? I made a law long ago that overrides all other laws. I truly meant it when I said ‘til death do us part’.” Vimes stood up and headed towards an alley. “I am not dead yet.”

It was then that Vetinari awoke to the darkness of his own bedroom and a hardness between his legs. He reached up and touched his chest. His heart was racing under his solid skin. Bits of the dream were attempting to get away from him, but he struggled to recall every detail. This was one dream that he wanted to remember for a long time.


End file.
